


Meeting the Family Part 1

by Zander_theb0i



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cousins, Family, Hormone Shots, Light Dom/sub, Little Space, M/M, Meteora is just like her moms, Protective Damon, Trans Male Character, Zander lives with his cousin, implied ddlb, lesbian aunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zander_theb0i/pseuds/Zander_theb0i
Summary: Damon, Zander's boyfriend, gets to meet his lover's aunts, and we'll see how this goes.





	Meeting the Family Part 1

"Zander! Damon's here!" Meteora yelled from downstairs, helping her moms make breakfast. Damon has never met his boyfriends' aunts before and decided to come over and spend time with him. The 19-year-old boy still slept, not noticing that his boyfriend came in. "Good morning, baby boy~, time to wake up" Damon said softly, cradling the younger one in his lap. He kissed the younger boy's face, receiving tiny giggles from the smaller. "mornin dada" The boy instantly fell into little space as he heard the older man's voice. "Hi there, baby~" He smiled as he kissed the boy's face again, with small cute giggles following afterward. "mhm I'm hungwy" the younger one whined. "I know, honey bun, can you be a big boy for today?" Damon asked kindly. "Ya, dada! I cawn be a big boy! Iz a good boy, wite?" Damon chuckled. "Yes, you're daddy's good little boy, you're such a good baby boy" Zander giggled, bringing a smile to Damon's face. "'m daddy's good boy, 'm a good boy" He reminded himself. "I know, but let's go eat before i even get a chance to meet your aunts" Zander climbed onto Damon's back, nuzzling his scruffy mullet. The two arrived downstairs, the fresh smell of coffee cake exploding in their nostrils. "Nice to see you again, Morning Bud" Zander's aunt, Gazlene scruffed up his fluffy curls as she passed by with a plate of pancakes. His family knows about his 'little' secret, and they all think it's adorable. "Morning honey bun!" Gazlene's wife, Takaya, called from the kitchen. She chuckled, her medium length purple hair was pulled back in a messy bun, with her bangs pulled to the side. "Meteora, is the table set, darling?" The girl nodded in response. "So, is he big Zan or little Zan?" She smiled at her nephew. "'m smol Zan, auntie, but i'll be big Zan for todae" She smiled back at her nephew's baby talk. "And you?" She looked at Damon. "Oh, i want to properly introduce myself during breakfast, if that's alright, ma'am" Damon felt a pang of nervousness, afraid of what his boyfriend's family will think of him, besides Meteora. Zander hopped off of Damon's back so unexpectedly and went to the kitchen. "Hey there, buddy" His tiá, Takaya, was finishing up making the last few pieces of French toast. She messed up his curls and patted his head. "Did you take your boy medication yet?" He shook his head. He reached up and grabbed a bottle of pills, unscrewing the cap and popping two into his mouth, swallowing down with a bit of water. "Can you help me with that?" He asked his tiá sweetly. "Of course, angel, let me tell your auntie first" He nodded. "Gazzy, tengo que ayudar a Zander con su inyección de testosterona, ¿puedes terminar por mí, amor?" The purple haired woman nodded. "Meteora, coge sus hormonas del armario, junto con una aguja limpia, pastillas de alcohol y algodón medicinal. Y unas bandaids. Gracias cariño." The girl nodded, and did as she was told. "Mijó, are you ready?" He nodded. Damon felt that Zander was uneasy, noticed that in his expression. "Zander, ¿quieres que Damon te sostenga?" He nodded. Meteora returned with the kit, all arranged on the small living room table. Zander was shaking, and Damon noticed that. "Hey, are you okay?" Damon rushed to his side. "N-No, i'm s-scared.." Damon was confused. "What the hell is going on?" He asked with protectiveness. "Zander has to take hormone shots, and he gets nervous because he's afraid of needles" Meteora explained. Damon looked deadpanned. "Okay, let's get this over with" Zander said, taking a slow and deep breath. The two sat on the couch, while Gazlene prepped everything. Zander sat in Damon's lap, the elder's wrapped around the younger's waist. "I got you, it's only gonna hurt for a bit, you're okay, i love you so much, your so brave, my strong baby boy, you can do it, just breath and relax, i'm right here, your so beautiful~" Damon whispered sweet and encouraging words into Zander's ear, pecking kisses on his neck and lower jaw. Takaya rubbed the area with a alcohol pad, before inserting the needle. Zander gripped tightly, and tensed up. "Don't tense up, it'll only hurt worse if you do that" Damon whispered, gripping Zander's hand. Takaya injected the hormones into his upper right thigh, being careful to not go too deep. After less than 30 seconds, she carefully pulled out the needle and placed a piece of cotton on the spot and covered it with a bandaid. "All done!" She smiled at her nephew. Zander let Damon's hand go, rubbing his eyes. "You did so good, i'm so proud of you" He kissed Zander's cheek. He loved his strong little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't want this to be part of the IZ fandom, I changed Tak's name to Takaya.  
> Spanish translation/s: 1. Gazzy, i have to help Zander with his testostrone shot, can you finish up for me, love?.  
> 2\. Meteora, grab his hormones from the cabinet, along with a clean needle, alcohol pads, and some medical cotton. Oh, and a few bandaids. Thank you sweetie.  
> 3\. Zander, do you want Damon to hold you?


End file.
